nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerf war
A Nerf war is the term for a battle between two or more players, individaly or in teams. Teams usually have the same amount of players, but may sometimes be unequal to balance skill levels. Common places to have wars include backyards, indoors, and even wooded or urban areas. Rules Players establish rules before the game starts. Under basic rules, players can use any type of Nerf blaster. Typically, only blasters are allowed, but some groups allow melee weapons from the N-Force series. Punching, kicking, etc. is not allowed. Nerf blasters and other items can be hidden by a non-player before the game start. Players then decide how many hits a player can take (often one) before being declared "out". Rules for players that are tagged out vary, often they are out until the next game. In team games, tagged players usually either return to base to "respawn" or must lie on the ground until a teammate "revives" them by tapping them with their hand. However, players can establish other rules, such as limmiting weapon choices, or allowing certain players to be more powerful than the rest. There are many more ways to customize Nerf wars, so just be sure all players know the rules before starting. Game variants The following are some popular examples of Nerf war game variants. Most teams games are best suited for two teams. Many more exist and are documented on various other websites. Team-based Team Deathmatch Standard team combat. Each team player gets a certain amount of tags until they are out and the last team with remaining players wins. Capture the Flag Each team has a flag to defend and must capture their opponent's flag to win, much like in Dart Tag. The first team to capture the other team's flag once, or another predetermined limit, wins. Control Points Teams must fight over different "control points". Points are captured by standing near the capture point's flag and counting out loud to a predetermined number, often fifteen. After counting, the player may switch the current flag to their own team-colored flag. Players can choose to respawn at control points instead of their base. Home bases cannot be captured unless a team owns all other control points. The first team to capture the opposing team's base wins. Attack and Defend One team defends a predetermined area while the other attempts to get to capture it. There is a set time limit in which if the attacking team must reach a certain area on the defenders side, if they do, they win. If time expires, the defenders win. Escape! This should be played at night. One person is the "escapee" and they start at a location determaind by a non-player. Then the non-player will create diffrent locations and hide a gun and some ammo. There can be any number of these bases. when the last one is reached the escapee wins. As the bases go on, there should be a better gun. To stop the escape there is the other players, the guards. They patroll the area while the escapee tries to avoid them. If any of the players are shot, they are dead. No lights should be used during the game. It is best played outside, in a forest. Hostage Each team gives one unarmed player as a "hostage" to the other team. Teams then have a few minutes to hide their hostage. Both teams then go out and try to rescue their hostage. A hostage can not move until a teammate taps them with a hand. The hostage can now be given a weapon. Whichever team rescues their hostage first by bringing them back to base wins. Hide and Seek One team is "the hidden" and gets a head start to go and hide, the other team, "the seekers", tries to find them. The seekers win if they find the last hidden, the hidden win if they tag out all of the seekers. Assassin One player from one team is named "the target" and can only have a carry a single shot blaster. Their team acts as their guards. The other team serves as "the assassins". The assassins must try to tag out the target to win, but guards can take hits for the target. After a set period of time, or if the target reaches a designated area, the target "escapes" and the game ends. Hunger Games Inspired by the book of the same name. Players split up into teams of two. Players put all weapons, ammo, and other Nerf-related things in a pile. All teams then stand an equal distance away from the pile. On a given signal, all players run to the pile to take what they can get without getting tagged. If a player is tagged, they must lay on the ground and wait. The last person standing is the winner. Civil War Single shot blasters are required. Both teams face each other in straight lines a good distance apart. Starting with one team, going down the line, each player takes one shot at the other team. If a player is hit in the arm or leg, they can not use it for the rest of the game, for any purpose. If a player loses both their arms, they can not fire. If a player loses both their legs, they must move on their knees. A player shot in the torso is out for the game. After one team has made their shots, they advance one step forward, and the next teams goes. The team that eliminates the opposition is the winner. Humans vs. Zombies Those on the Human team are armed with Nerf blasters, Zombies are not allowed to wield weapons. One or more players can start as zombies. Humans touched by zombies become turn into zombies themselves. Zombies that are tagged are out for the rest of the match. The humans win if all zombies are defeated, and the zombies win if all of the humans are converted to zombies. Solo-based Deathmatch An all-out war between all players. This is one of the most common types of solo-based wars. Last one standing wins. Hunter One player is "the hunter", and is the only player with a blaster. The other players must avoid being tagged out by the hunter. If a player taps the hunter, they become the hunter themselves. The last player to be tagged out wins. Alliance A non-player hides blasters and equipment. Players can then go out and gather supplies. Through out the game, players can create alliances. Players can not betray an alliance, and the maximum number of players in an alliance is three. If the only players left are all in an alliance, only then does it break. The last player remaining wins. Duel Players must stay in the spot they start in. They are allowed to duck, jump up, lean or anything else to avoid being hit, as long as do not move away from their spot. Once hit, they are out. If they run out of ammo, they are out. Whoever has the most amount of tags when all players are out wins. If it's a tie, those players must duel again. Standoff Single shot blasters are required. All players form a circle so that each player is about ten feet away from the next, players can not move from this spot. Every other player starts with their blaster "empty". A non-player counts down from three. On "go", all players must immediately do one of three actions: *Fire: The player can take one shot at any opponent. Any player hit while firing is out. *Block: The player crosses their arms over their chest. They are protected, and if hit, are not out. *Reload: After firing one shot, a player must reload before they can take another one. If their weapon does not need to be reloaded, they can mime "reloading" it. Any player hit while reloading is out. Continue counting down, and as players are eliminated, move closer together. The last player standing wins. Category:Glossary